New Beginnings
by Seikatsu-Shi
Summary: Themes for the Xingese meant-to-be lovers. Theme ratings will be posted; not all are M rated.
1. Emperor Slave

**First theme! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Theme rating: M—just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FMAB**

* * *

Her movements, graceful as the exotic black tiger found only in the forests of Xing, increased with his. Her beauty, hidden from the rest of the world, displayed for his pleasure alone. Her eyes, a dark, thundering storm, flashed with pleasure.

She was his, after years of denying what they had for each other. This marvelous beast of a woman captivated his very soul. He was just as much hers as she was his. He would appease her in every way, abide by her every command.

A powerful emperor by day, slave to his mistress by night.

They would have it no other way.


	2. Persistence

**Second theme! Please review!**

**Theme rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB**

* * *

"Lan Fan, please consider it?" Ling begged as he tried to reason with his stubborn guard.

"I already have. I said no, milord."

Ling groaned. How was he to make her take him seriously? He was in love with his secret solider, and he knew she had feelings for him as well.

Suddenly, a though struck him. It was a manipulative thought, but one that would surely work.

"Lan Fan, come here." He was emperor now; no one could disobey him. Not even her.

"Yes, milord?" Lan Fan had a bad feeling about this. He was getting to her. Of course she would've accepted his proposal if she were a princess, or even just the common wench, but she was his bodyguard. Who falls in love with their bodyguard?

"I order you to accept me as your husband."

She sighed. He just didn't get it. "No."

He appeared as if she'd just disobeyed a _real_ command. As his personal protector, she could go above his head when it came to his life—or when he was just being stupid. His hurt expression didn't last long, though, and he was back to calculating the perfect reasoning.

Lan Fan had to give him props for trying. He was a stubborn man, and her walls were starting to cave. How much longer could she hold out?

"Lan Fan! Pretty please?" Ugh, puppy-dog eyes. She wasn't going to last if he kept this up.

Still, it wasn't a good enough reason. Not yet. "No."


	3. Lucky, Lucky Man

**Have you enjoyed them so far? They're not supposed to be very detailed, just enough to make you grin just a little.**

**Theme rating: K+**

* * *

Chi Zhen. The most precious, most beautiful baby in the entire world.

Lan Fan. The most stubborn, most alluring woman in the entire world.

Xing. The most breathtaking, most magnificent kingdom in the entire world.

All three belonged to him and him alone.

He was the luckiest, most fortuitous man in the entire world.


	4. Superb Reasoning

**Thank you, Guest, for reviewing mi themes and Secrets! You're awesome :D**

**Rated K+**

* * *

He won her over with his superb reasoning and his stubborn love for that stubborn woman. He asked her, "How better to protect me than to be by my side every moment of the day, no matter where or when?"

He could almost feel guilty for pressing her so hard, but he wouldn't have done it if she genuinely didn't feel things for him. He knew, however, that she loved him as much as he loved her. It was an unspoken truth; no words could describe what they felt for each other.

Protective? Elated when they were near? Depressed when they were gone?

Words could not begin to describe. They would probably never be able to.


	5. Does it Matter?

**This kinda just came to me out of nowhere! Enjoy!**

**Theme Rating: T - for language...I guess?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

How did people view her, when she strayed from the shadows? Did they think her a calm, kick-ass solider or a reserved, over-protective bodyguard?

What did people think of when they saw their new Emperor? A wise, noble swordsman or a young and lucky victor?

Did it matter?

Because when they were alone, the King and his guard, they were two different people. The face the King entitled his people to see, and the mask the Xingese woman bore to the world, were barriers that cut them off from everyone else.

"You _cheated_!" The Lord swore, flipping the chess board over.

"I don't have to cheat," came his opponent's cool reply. The smug smile on his rival's face sent the man into an adult-sized temper-tantrum.

"Lan Fan, I hereby banish this game from being played ever again!"

"Nope," she laughed. "You can only do that if you win."

He seemed to consider her response. "Fine," he sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's play again."

"You'll have to play with a chess board."

"What does that mean—_hey_! Bring that back!"

Laughter echoed through the once lonely halls of the Xingese Palace as black shadows danced across the rooftops. Their footsteps as light as those of a mouse; their presence visible for a mere moment. Anyone wandering the corridors at this time of night would surely catch a glimpse right before joyous laughter would follow.

People would talk. Rumors would result.

How the castle guard and commoners viewed their King would change. The question would always remain...

Did it matter?


End file.
